Apple Pie
by FanaticFaberrittanaFanfiction
Summary: "If you wish to make an apple from scratch, you must first invent the universe." - Carl Sagan, Cosmos. You look down as her and Rachel stare at you. - This is the all American love story of Quinn and Santana
1. Apple Pie

AN: Experiment

0000

You saw the pictures on Facebook and you felt your heart collapse, you felt your soul slip away. You still haven't stopped crying about it, you went to Quinn and knocked on her dorm room door until she opened it with her serial killer look on. She looked ready to tear whoever was on the other side a new one until she saw the look on your face. She saw your lip tremble before you broke down to your knees and tried to hold yourself together. She picked you up, literally, and carried you into the room -kicking the door closed with her foot- and laid you down on the bed before she crawled in with you. She didn't ask any questions, she just held you as you cried, she only muttered her roommate had dropped out and you could stay as long you needed. That only made you cry harder because as much you "hate" each other you always know you can go to her. It's not that Brittany moved on, it's that she got married because an end of the world scare but she never called or sent you one text. Instead she got married and you feel like everything you've ever felt for her was going to waste. That it all died, you never minded her dating Sam because Sam is a good guy and you know he'll treat her right but you never wanted this. You know you broke up with her because you had that moment where you felt like you could cheat on her, not because you loved her any less but because you could. You didn't want to do that. You never wanted this.

Quinn insist on taking you to New York, you ask her how she can afford the trip and she just stares at you before rolling her eyes and saying absolutely nothing. Quinn says that it's over because you wanted freedom and you need to go have fun and you cry again because nothing will ever compare to her. Nothing. You sit on the train, crying in Quinn's arms and when you reach New York, you barely make it 5 steps before starting to cry again and Quinn scoops you up, wedding style. You've always been so surprised by her strength and the way she displays it without trying or grunting. She carries you to Rachel and Kurt's loft, kicking the door until Kurt opens it and just stares trying to figure out what's going on. Quinn walks inside and carries you to the couch placing you on the couch and covers you with a blanket. She leans down kissing you on the cheek so softly that you stop crying. It makes her smile and she touches your hair.

"Go to sleep."

When you wake up Quinn's sitting in the floor in front of your legs reading a book, she's always reading and you're always wondering what she's reading. She looks at you and smiles a little bit then looks back at the book.

"You wanna sit on the couch with me?"

She looks at you, "Sure."

You lift your legs and she sits down, your legs cover her thighs and she rest her arms on your legs and keeps reading.

"What are you reading?"

"Cosmos by Carl Sagan."

You stare at her, "You're so boring."

"Hmm."

That's all she says, you know she broke up with her philosophy professor but she won't tell you why, not that you really care. Maybe she's just going through something, then again Quinn Fabray is always going through something or she just doesn't want to be bothered with anything because she has a book in her hand.

"What are you majoring in?"

She turns the page, "Changed it to astrophysics."

You're pretty sure this is how Brittany feels a lot of the time when she says things wrong or she mishears them because you feel like your head is going to explode. You have no idea what Quinn is talking about.

"It deals with the physics of the universe." She looks at you, "Are you okay? Like, are you doing anything better?"

You shake your head, "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Are you sure?"

"Tell me more about the universe."

She smirks, "It never ends, just repopulates."

It never ends, just repopulates. What the hell does that mean?

0000

Quinn

You watch her eat and sleep, it's all she's been doing the last three days you've been spending with Rachel and Kurt. Kurt fusses over her and Rachel makes sure she doesn't die of trying to not eat, you're pretty sure it's the only reason Santana is even eating because Rachel won't let up until she does. Santana told you that she's more hurt that Brittany decided to make the decision of getting married over contacting her. She even said, 'Those two fucking idiots! Who really thought the world was going to fucking end?'. Then she cried because she called Brittany an idiot. She's been crying a lot. You sit at the kitchen table watching Rachel cook as you peel an orange.

"She just showed up?"

You nod, "Yep. I decided to bring her here, I don't know why but I figured seeing some more people from home would make her happy."

"Very true, I know she's heartbroken but she'll find her way."

You nod as you look over at the couch, watching her sleep.

"Are you still in love with her?"

You glare at her, "Shut up."

"That's a yes. I say go for it."

You shake your head, "She loves Brittany, I need to get them back together."

"Ah, okay, no. Stay out of it."

You stare at her and before you can reply Santana is sitting up and walking over to you. She stands there looking at you until you scoot back and she sits down in your lap, her arms go around your neck, and she rest her face on your shoulder. You two have always been extremely close but mostly in private because you've always had reputations to keep up. You look at Rachel and she smiles before going back to cooking. You put an arm around her waist, exhaling slowly. You started developing these feelings senior year, before graduation, something you confessed to Rachel in a drunken haze while you two were making out on her bed. Of course Rachel stopped kissing you, which you didn't want because Rachel is a really good kisser, and asked what you were gonna do. You just shrugged and passed out.

"Q-ball, Kurt is making me go to a cooking class."

"Oh...why?"

She shrugs, "Something about picking up girls and making apple pie scratch."

"If you wish to make an apple from scratch, you must first invent the universe."

Her and Rachel stare at you and you look down at the table.

"Carl Sagan, Cosmos."

0000

Santana

You think Quinn has turned into a nerd, she's sitting with you wearing high water chino slacks, a gray Mickey Mouse sweater covering a polo shirt, and these black rimmed Andy Warhol glasses. She's reading another Cal...Carl Sagan book and completely ignoring you in the class. You dragged her along to make an apple pie with you because apparently it's a couples class and Kurt has been sitting with a Blaine look alike named Darren, really the only difference is this Darren has really curly hair with no gel in it.

"Q, help me."

"What?"

You take her book, "Help me with the pie."

"I don't like baking."

"Quinn." You put your arms around her neck,"Please."

She stares at you, "Uh...okay."

You smile and look at the ingredients, you have no idea how to make a pie. But apparently Quinn does because she immediately starts putting the ingredients together, humming. It obviously doesn't take much to make a pie because Quinn is just putting everything together effortlessly.

You smile, "Are you inventing the universe?"

"Uh," She looks at you, you've never noticed how pretty her eyes are, "I'm making you a pie from scratch so...I guess...yes."

Suddenly, you want to kiss her.

0000

You don't kiss her but she makes the greatest apple pie you've ever tasted. She's rather cocky about it right now, Kurt is highly offended but I think it's because his pie made Darren sick. The entire class ate the pie and now we're going down the sidewalk with you on her back, you just jumped on her back and she didn't even buckle or grunt she just gripped your legs tightly.

"Another failed attempt." Kurt put the key in the lock, "But next week is Boston crème pie."

Quinn follows him, "You're a horrible baker Kurt."

"Not all of us were raised to be Stepford Wives." Kurt glares playfully, "Rachie, I almost killed Darren."

Rachel walks into the room, "Again?"

"Oh shut up." Kurt sits on the couch, "We can't all be Quinn. She makes the best pie in class and everyone falls in love with her."

Rachel smirks, "It's just like high school all over again."

"Quinn is one of those people where high school never ends."

You hop off her back and she turns looking at you then she turns the other way taking her phone out.

"I have to call my mom back."

You watch her walk out the door, closing it, and you keep staring. She's so different from Brittany, you've never noticed Quinn like this before, you've never noticed anything about Quinn except that she was over you in the hierarchy and the most beautiful girl in the world.

"Are you into Quinn?"

You look at Rachel and Kurt, "Stop talking."

"Oh," Kurt smirks, "You should have seen her in class. The single girls were all over Quinn during the taste test. I think someone got jealous."

"I did not."

Kurt scoffs, "You made them form a line, near you so you could give them the pie. Then, she just cut these really huge pieces so she could make everyone sit down."

Rachel and Kurt start to laugh, falling on to the couch together, you roll your eyes as Quinn walks back inside, holding her phone tight in her grip.

"So I need to go home because my dad is dead and I was wondering if you would come with me?"

You're not sure if she's joking because she says it in this flat tone, her eyes are not brimming with tears, and she looks irritated. You just nod looking at her, then Kurt and Rachel who look extremely surprised.

"Will you send me uh..." She look at Kurt and Rachel as they nod, "Four tickets?" She puts her hand in her hair, "I don't wanna sit in any car that Rachel is driving. Okay." She hangs up, "So, she's gonna wire some money to my account."

You look at her, "Q, are you okay?"

"Yep. I'm hungry." She walks into the kitchen.

You look at Rachel and Kurt, they just stare, so you look back toward Quinn as she grabs a plate to cover it with whatever food Rachel has cooked then she sits down and closes her eyes so she can say her prayer. When she's done, she starts eating without saying a word.

0000

Quinn

You hate flying on planes but Santana held your hand the entire time, that did make flying feel a little less nerve wrecking. You sit in your childhood staring at the sadness that still lurks there, you've never liked this room or you dad but you have to be there for your mom and hold it together like a good Fabray woman. You stare at your reflection, you're wearing a black dress with a white blazer, and my hair is curled the way my mom likes it. You only dress like this at home, you're not a big fan of this style any longer. But Lima is a time machine and you just go with it. Your bedroom door opens and Santana walks in, she closes the door, and comes over to you and plops down into the bed. She rest against you, placing her head on your shoulder and you smile resting your head on hers. She puts her arms around your waist, pulling you until she realizes you're not gonna move so she settles for running her hand up and down your side.

"You're so pretty in dresses."

"And other times?" You raise an eyebrow when she mutters, "What was that?"

She shrugs, "Nothing."

"I could have sworn you said sexy."

She says nothing so you put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her in close.

"Finn stopped by with Blaine, Artie, and Tina, they left some flowers. The barefoot kid came over and so did Kitty."

"Okay."

"Sam and Brittany are down their now..."

"Okay."

"So I'm up here."

Santana raises her head and you look at her, she's very close and all you think about is how close her lips are to yours, how close her face is, and how much you want to kiss her. You realize the way you're sitting is working great in your favor and you also notice the way she kind of closes her eyes, this is your chance to feel those perfect lips pressed against yours. You lean in, her hand grips your side and it's all the permission you need so you bring your hand to the back of her neck and pull her in close. You kiss her, it's soft and your lips tremble against her, you deepen the kiss and it surprises you by how quickly she responds. You hear her moan and you lift her up so you can lie her more into the center of the bed. You lie halfway on top of her, one of your legs between hers, and one of hers between yours. It's not intentional but you're both in dresses and this is as comfortable as you can get right now. Her hands move down to your bottom and you can feel her grip.

"I have always wanted to touch your ass."

You look at her, "What?"

"You have a nice ass, I have always wanted to touch it."

You start kissing her again, Santana kind of talks like a 13 year old boy when she's getting what she wants.

"Quinn?"

You both sit up and she walks to the other side of the bed looking out the window and you return to your previous sitting position as the door is opened and Sam walks in with Brittany, their holding hands. You don't need to look at Santana to know she's not turning around.

"So, you're married huh?"

Sam smiles, "Our parents made us get it annulled."

"Oh." You want to say congratulations but you don't.

Brittany hugs you, "Sorry about your daddy Quinn."

"It's okay." You pat her on the back.

She lets go and walks over to Santana, you don't need to look back instead you watch Sam and his smile slowly falling so you know that the closeness between the girls will never change. You look over your shoulder at the two of them, Brittany is holding her hands while Santana is kind of just standing there. There is a surprising amount of distance between them, you pull off your blazer and kick off your shoes lying down. You got dressed to greet people but you never made it out your room, the funeral isn't for another two days, you haven't sealed yourself off out of misery and being distraught, you're more concerned that you haven't cried and that you don't wanna cry. It's not like you're forcing yourself to not cry, you just have no desire to cry.

"Can you guys leave?" You speak quietly, "You can stay." You look at Santana then the you close your eyes, "Take the chocolate cake that Carol made."

Brittany claps, "Come on."

Sam and Brittany leave and Santana gets into the bed looking at you, she places her hand on the side of your face. She turns and scoots back against you, you always knew she was the little spoon. You smirk and kiss the back of her head softly, placing a hand on her thigh gripping lightly.

"I've always wanted to touch you in general."

"Shoulda said something about it."

"Because you were so upfront about my butt."

"It's the only reason I keep calling you Caboosey. That ass."

You scoff, "And all this time I thought you were being a bitch."

"I was, and you have a great ass."

You smile holding her, keeping her close to you, your lips rest on the back of her head as you close your eyes. You can sleep like this forever.

0000

Santana

You watch Quinn stand in front of everyone, her hair perfect, her eyes perfect, and she looks outstanding. She has nothing in her hand, you have no idea what she intends on saying. You wouldn't be surprised if she didn't say anything at all but you know she won't do that, no matter how much she changes Quinn does accept that the Fabray's have a long history of pretending to be perfect. His mistress is not here, not surprising, and Fran isn't up to speak because she, like Judy, knows that Russel would have rather have Quinn speak. Oddly enough, the man kicked her out and ignored her, but she was his favorite. Period. Everything that was his is now hers, every cent, piece of property, and business.

"My father was many things to a lot of people. We loved them as much as we hated him. We will miss him as much as we don't want to. But there is one thing I can say about my father, I do love him and he had no fear. He was judgmental, he was callous, he was intimidating but my father never feared death."

You watch her exhale, she's still not crying but you are surprised by her bluntness. But you think you're more surprised that no one in the crowd has showed emotion. This family scares you, you've only seen Judy cry when Quinn gave birth and when she almost died senior year. You think no one in this family cries but Quinn and Judy.

"Thomas Edison's last words were, 'It's beautiful over there'. I don't know where there is, but I believe it's somewhere, and I hope it's beautiful."

She walks away and comes to sit between her and her mother.

She looks at Judy, "John Green, 'Looking for Alaska'."

"I know dear. You were obsessed with last words for 6 months. Glad that's over."

You watch Quinn hold her hand with a smile before she looks forward, both of them have their legs crossed. Fabray women, you have to admit, are classy.

0000

Their home is empty before 5, you spent a lot of time playing girlfriend, making sure no one bothered Quinn or Judy too much, Fran isn't here because she found out about the will. You pretty much forced everyone out the house out of annoyance, they were all irritating and talking about amazing Russel was, which was getting under Judy and Quinn's skin. Quinn is in her bedroom and you're helping Judy in the kitchen.

Judy looks at you, "You've been very helpful."

"Quinn is my best friend, I love her, I'd do anything for her."

"You're in love with my daughter, that's cute."

You freeze and she takes the pies out of your hands.

"Quinn loves apple pie." Judy cuts a slice, "Here, take that to her. Do you want some pie? It's all apple."

You just stare, "Uh...no thank you."

"Alright." She hands you milk, "Go."

You go up the stairs and walk into Quinn's room.

"Why do you have 50 apple pies?"

She sits up taking the plate and milk, "I love apple pie."

"What about your mom?"

"She doesn't like pie."

You stare at her, she's taking this very well.

"They treat Fran like an outsider because of her husband and mom doesn't like pie. I like pie and I'm a happy lesbian that goes to Yale." She shrugs, "Also, Fran is allergic to cinnamon."

You stare at her, "You're a lesbian? What about your professor."

"She, she was married to a woman who hadn't touched her in years." You shrug, "I made a bad choice."

"Does your mom know?"

"Why do you think I broke things off? She was very upset, she told me I couldn't bring my daddy back by acting out." She shrugs, "I have father issues."

Understatement of the century.

0000

Quinn

You're back in New Haven with Santana, she's on your old roommates bed,she told you that she did decide to drop out of school and make her dreams come true. You asked what she wanted and she just stared at you before going back to her sketchpad, she won't show you what she draws but you think it's has to do with her dreams. You stare at your laptop and continue working on your paper, Santana finds it hilarious that you work so hard but you barely go to class. It's not that you skip because you're not use the freedom without your parents but you go enough to get your participation grades but you work better alone. But you maintain your 4.0 from high school and you never miss an assignment.

Santana gets in your bed and sits behind you, wrapping her arms around your waist and putting her chin on your shoulder. She's not your girlfriend, yet, but you both act like your dating. You continue typing as her fingers drum on your sides, it relaxes you because it's her and that unique smell she has. She smells like, you won't believe it, apples and fresh pie crust with cinnamon cooked right into it. You don't know why she smells this way but she does and you love it.

"Quinn, are you disproving Heaven?"

You grin, "No, I'm disproving the theory behind Heaven's nonexistence."

"Hmm..."

"Well," You stop typing, "A lot of people believe that sense they can't find it then it doesn't exist."

"Uh huh."

"But you can't find a lot of things and they still exist. People seem to only believe in what they can feel, touch, or see."

She kisses your cheek and leans against you some more. You can't help but smile, you never dreamed in a million years that Santana would be holding you like this and listening to you ramble about your homework.

"But it's childish to deny something doesn't exist because you can't find it. I can't find a four leaf clover but I know they're out there."

She nods, "We've seen four leaf clovers."

"No, we've seen pictures. I can show you a picture of the sky and call it Heaven, are you going to just accept it?"

"No."

You smile, "Exactly. But we know they exist and we accept it."

"I think I get it."

She moves from behind you and walks over to the counter, you close your laptop, and sit it down on the floor. Santana walks back over to the bed and gives you a plate with apple pie on it and she sits beside you, with her own plate.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

You stare at the pie on your plate and you think of the last week, you think of Santana showing up, you think of her tears, you think of going to see Rachel and Kurt and making that pie, you think of the funeral, and the kiss, and how you share a bed even though she has her own bed. You think about Carl Sagan.

"Santana, you keep creating the universe for me and I love you."

"I love you too."

You shake your head, "No, I'm in love with you. You're my apple pie." You look at her, "You're my universe."

"Quinn..."

"The galaxy goes on and on and that's how deep my love goes, that's how vast my love is."

"Quinn..."

"You smell like apple pie."

"Quinn, shut up, stop talking." She leans over kissing you on the cheek, "I_ love_ you too. Now eat your pie."

You smile and start eating you pie, Carl Sagan was right, pie makes the universe go round.

00000

AN: Does anyone think this has the potential to be longer in the future? You know how I like to line up a bunch of future stories.


	2. Apple Slices

AN: More Apple Pie

Summary: Santana is still living in the door with Quinn, their considering an apartment, and Brittany calls.

0000

Santana

She kisses like she's in control and you would be lying if you said she wasn't. She just holds you down by your waist and keeps kissing you like she doesn't need to breathe. When she sits up you stare at her, eyes blown and lips are swollen, she looks at you like she's going to devour you. It's the sexiest thing you have ever seen in your whole life. You pull her down and kiss her deeply, she kisses you back quickly, pinning your arms above your head.

"You're distracting me."

"You're on top."

She smirks, "I am, I'm trying to finish my paper though."

"So? I'm not stopping you."

You smirk when she kisses you before standing up and fixing her shirt, she's been trying to go to the library for the lat 45 minutes, she can't seem to make it out the bed. You watch her gather her books out the floor, she dropped them when you took your shirt off.

"I want you to eat first."

"Vending machines."

"No, you need to eat."

You get out the bed and walk over to make her a sandwich, she doesn't know to eat properly when she's working on something. Something big, according to her it's very important and her excitement leads you to believe it is. She sits down in her seat as I hand her the the peanut butter and apple sandwich with the crust cut off. She smiles before starting to eat it, taking really big bites, it surprises you how different Quinn is at home verses being in public. At home, she takes huge bites like she's going eat it all in one bite but in public she is very dainty, you laugh at her every time.

"Thank you."

"Welcome."

"Want a bite?"

You make a face, you hate peanut butter and apples, you also find Quinn's love of apples disturbing. She loves apples, on almost anything possible, she made caramel apples last night. It's February.

"No."

She smiles, "So, have you thought anymore about moving into an apartment?"

"A little. The apartments here are so expensive."

She shrugs, "My dad will be paying for it."

You stare at her as she finishes the sandwich then she stands up grabbing her bag and books.

"Look, I've been think about New York so maybe we can talk it tonight."

You nod, "Okay...but Yale is in New Haven."

"Exactly." She looks toward the apples, "Tana."

You roll your eyes and grab an apple, she opens her mouth and you put the apple there, she clamps down. You walk over to the door opening it and she heads out the dorm, you close the door. You don't go to the library with her, it's really boring and you have better things to do, something you really hope Kurt can help you with. You pick up your sketchpad and go back to drawing the dress designs you've been working on for months. You don't want to just design clothes, you want to create a brand that is mentioned in every magazine and worn by every celebrity. You went from wanting some law degree, to wanting fame, and now clothes. You've always drawn and designed clothes, you designed The Troubletones outfits.

Your phone rings and it's Brittany, you've been ignoring her calls and her text, she tells you that she misses you and she tells you about Lord Tubbington and Sam and how Finn is running the glee club. But you never answer, she calls Quinn, who answers, and they talk for an hour at the most then she calls you again. When the ringing stops you stare at the phone, you're too much of a coward to ever call her back. It still hurts, you do love Quinn but Brittany was your first love so that will hurt forever and a day. Your phone rings again and it's Finn, you are not going to help with anything else. You don't have time or money for that, you know Quinn would gladly pay but you're not 100% okay with that. She's determined to spend every cent her dad left and you are slowly discouraging that. She almost bought a boat, a freaking fishing boat and she doesn't fish.

"Finn, I am not coming to help with anything else. I can't get emotionally involved in this shit again."

"San?"

You freeze, it's her, "Britt?"

"Why are you ignoring me?"

How the hell did you fall for such an easy trap? There was no time between the calls.

"I've been busy."

"You're lying."

You curse, she knows you so well, "I don't wanna talk to you."

"We're best friends."

"And I'm mad at you."

"But," Her voice gets soft, "you've never been mad at me before?"

"Yes I have."

"You've never ignored me." She's crying, "What did I do?"

You can't stand making her cry, it's one of your weaknesses.

"You married Sam."

"You told me to move on."

"I didn't tell you to get married because you thought the world was ending! Why didn't you call me or Quinn or fucking Rachel? She always answers the phone, she has no life."

You almost grin at that last jab, you're gonna call Rachel and tell her about it. She'll hang up you'll laugh and tell Quinn then she will make you apologize.

"San, we were so sure."

"So you decided to check 'Marry Trouty' off your bucket list?"

"Santana."

You stop, she sounds different now.

"You broke my heart and Sam is putting it back together. I didn't want to talk to you because...I'm sick of always needing you. Needing to hear I'm wrong, maybe I want the chance to feel really right and mess up."

You sigh, "I was just trying to protect you."

"I know but...you don't do it to Quinn. I know."

You nod even though she can't see you, "She's different."

"Because she got into Yale and I didn't graduate."

"Britt..."

"I did it too myself. I should of done better or asked for help. But I didn't." She sighs, "Call me when you're not mad."

She hangs up and you lie in the bed, letting your phone drop.

0000

Quinn

You walk back to the dorm, you finished your paper and you can't wait to read it to Santana, she loves it. Well she listens, she'll ask a million questions, and she'll critique. Once she said I was cute but my paper maybe two points, neither of which helped my argument. You open the door and close it, you walk over to the bed and put the stuff down on the empty bed and smile at Santana, she's sleeping. You lean down kissing her cheek and it's damp, she looks at you and the tears are immediate. You lay down and hold her close, she cries into your shirt and you're so confused. She's been doing so good lately, you wondered what happened and how long she's been upset, you've been gone for two hours.

"What's wrong S?"

She sniffles, "Brittany tricked me."

You're not surprised, it's fucking Brittany, she's smarter than she acts. You know that for a fact, no one is that stupid. No one.

"How?"

'She called from Finn's phone and she...she doesn't need me anymore Quinn."

She starts crying again, you're confused but you don't say anything, you just kiss the top of her head, you'll never be able to compete with Brittany and it kills you but you get it. No, you're lying, you don't get it but you can't question it. At one point you were almost certain about your first love, twice in your life. Puck, but that wore down into more of an 'I truly love you' and not 'I'm in love with you, thing. And then there was Rachel, you feel like Rachel is your true first love, even if it was never fully returned. You consider this a fact because you got smashed by a big truck and you were paralyzed because you were breaking the law to see her and finally accept defeat. But the truck got in the way and stopped a pretty big mistake, mission accomplished volume 12: No Legs. It helps to joke about it. But if they were competing Santana would win every time. It's always been her and that will never change. You were just too scared to admit it, you didn't want to cause a riff in Brittany and Santana's relationship no matter how sick they made you. It's like, every person you fall for already has someone or someone else wants your someone. It's really irritating. But you'll be here for Santana, no matter what. You love her.

"It's okay." You kiss the top of her head, "Don't cry."

She grips your shirt, "I love you."

0000

Rachel comes to see you the next day at this park near campus, you lean over and kiss her on the forehead before you sit back and play with the bowl of sliced apples that Santana cut up for you before she went to show her sketches. She still won't tell you what she's drawing but she goes to show them off a lot. Whatever it is, you hope someone wants them and she's a success. Rachel takes one of the apple slices and looks at you, taking a bite.

"Brittany was her first love."

"I know that."

"So she's gonna be hurt, you can't be mad at her for that."

"I'm not mad just a little hurt and confused." You shrug, "I can't compete with her Rachel."

"Let me tell you a story."

You look at her and start eating the apple slices, she smiles shaking her head. Apples have always been my favorite anything, you have always loved the taste and how simple they are. Plus, there is something about a bowl full of apple slices that reminds you life isn't so bad, just slow down and breathe for a minute.

"Have you ever looked in the mirror?"

"Uh..."

"You're you Quinn, you're this person that isn't perfect at all but everyone looks at you and they see perfect. A beautiful All American looking girl with kind eyes and a nice voice. You're former Cheerio Captain of one of the best squads in the nation."

"The best."

She looks at you and you look down, just proving a point.

She sips her drink, "Anyway, you were a heavy child and teen that was bullied, you did get pregnant, kicked out, became a skank, tried to kidnap your child from Shelby, tried to get pregnant again, and then you got slammed by a big truck and you should died. You drove a bug, the truck should have killed you."

You glare at her and she ducks her head muttering sorry before looking up again.

"The point, Quinn, you are hard to compete with. You're barely 18 and you are your own movie, you could write a movie based on your life and the world would see it. Do you know what it's like to be told that no one is perfect and then to see you? To know about things you've gone through and you come out...perfect."

You stare at her, "We have different perceptions of perfect."

"No, perfectly is just something that's perfectly flawed. You're perfectly flawed Quinn and that's hard to beat."

You stare at her, "What are you talking about?"

"No. One. Is. Competition. For. Quinn. Fafuckingbray."

You smile, "Thanks Rachel."

"Too be so smart you are so slow some times."

She takes an apple and starts telling you about her latest audition.

0000

Santana

You sit with Kurt as he looks through your sketches, apparently Kurt use to just stay home when Rachel would come to see Quinn but he said since you're around he has someone to hangout with. You get it, Rachel and Quinn are hard to be around when they're together, they give you a weird vibe, like they argue after talking for too long. But only around other people, you think it's a personality clash, Rachel desires to be an Alpha but Quinn is the Alpha.

"I could take these to Vogue, I still keep in contact with them."

You look at him, "Really? I just want a meeting."

"Yeah, sure. Let me call and then I'll get you there in no time. Why have you been hiding these?"

"I don't know, I use to do it for fun then I started getting all these crazy ideas."

He kisses you on the cheek, "Crazy perfect, have you shown Quinn?"

"No!"

"Uh, why?"

You close the sketchpad and lean against the wall.

"She wants to be an Astrophysicist and I want to design clothes."

"So?"

You look at him, "Astrophysics and clothes designer."

"Yeah. Fashion rules the world."

"Astrophysics figures out it turns." You put your fingers in your hair, "I don't even know what she's talking about most of the time, I feel like..."

"Brittany."

You look at him and he nods his head slowly, ignoring the glare you're shooting at him. Because you feel stupid and he better not be calling her stupid.

"Brittany doesn't understand a lot, but she understands stuff most people won't even think about." Kurt shrugs, "You don't understand astrophysics, who the hell does? But don't put down what you dream about because you're afraid that it dulls in comparison. Think about how the person that marries Rachel is going to feel? Inadequate and lazy but Rachel is Rachel. And think about _my _poor husband."

You roll your eyes, he does have a point. Anyone that marries Rachel or Kurt will always seem less accomplished.

He puts a hand on your shoulder, "Tell her, she's going to be so happy for you. If I'm wrong you can do whatever you want to my hair."

"Deal. I'm thinking pink."

He cringes and you grin, that made you happy.

0000

Quinn comes home, she looks exhausted but you know that she is. After Kurt and Rachel left she had to go present her request for a club, she was up all night with you and working on her power point. You feel guilty so you make chicken and fried apples, her favorite kind of apple. She smiles at you and you kiss her on the cheek. A lot of people assume you're not this type of girlfriend, or whatever Quinn thinks of you as, but you are the type to cook and clean. You want a career but you like keeping your house in order. She sits down and you sit across from her, she leans over kissing you before she says a prayer. You watch her and when she's done you start eating.

"You don't ever pray."

You shrug, "I'm in a weird place."

"Wanna talk about it?"

You shake your head, "I have something to tell you though."

"Are you leaving?"

She looks distraught and you can't help but smile at how her whole face drops.

"Never, I'm wanted to tell you what I've been drawing. I've been designing clothes and Kurt said he would call the Vogue people."

Quinn jumps up and walks up kissing you deeply, her hands on either side of your face.

"Look out world, here comes Santana Lopez." She kisses you again, "Why did you wait so long to tell me?"

You shrug, "You want to be an astrophysicist and your girlfriend wants to be a fashion designer."

"Wow, my life is gonna be so dull compared yours. Shows, trips, and famous people."

You laugh, "No, I mean you're gonna be finding how the world works and I...I'm just gonna be making clothes."

"...Don't do that, don't say things like that. You never just do things, you make things spectacular." She kisses you then she stops, "You said you're my girlfriend."

You freeze, uh oh, what was going to be happening now, did you scare her off? Maybe she's gonna get weird then ask you to leave.

"Yes..."

She smiles, "You wanna be my girlfriend?"

"Yes. Are you asking me?"

She nods, "Yes."

You lean down kissing her before she pulls away and goes back over to her seat starting to eat. She eat likes a pig, a very cute pig.

0000

Quinn

You look through the papers and Santana reads over your shoulder, kissing your cheek as you read, she's very sweet but you know she's irritated because neither of your sleep last night. Lots of kissing and cuddling and some heavy petting. You take out a pen then look at Santana she nods excitedly. You had spent the last week apartment hunting until you both found something that you both liked, two bedrooms, one to share and one for Santana to work in. She didn't want to do that but you insisted on it, she needs somewhere to design her clothes. You sign the paper and she takes the pen out your hand signing on the other line before kissing you on the cheek again.

"Congratulations ladies."

You smile shaking his hand, "Thank you sir."

"Quinn." She takes your hand out of his, "Thank you sir."

She pulls you out and on to the street wrapping her arms around your waist, holding you close.

"Don't shake that mans hand."

"Why not?"

"He was hitting on you."

You roll your eyes, "You think everyone is hitting on me."

"Because everyone is."

You kiss her and put an arm around her shoulders, kissing the top of her head.

0000

"Don't drop it!"

"Baby, just move."

"Put it over here."

"Then move!"

You glare over your shoulder as you and Puck carry in a TV, a gift from your mom because she thought it would be great. You flew Puck out here, you knew he would be willing to help especially with another chance to hang out with everyone. He loves California but he gets lonely, you guess it makes sense, you really think he's here to see Rachel. It doesn't matter, your dad paid for it, not like you were going to do anything with the money. Puck helps you sit the TV down and Santana moves in front of it and nods her head.

"Perfect, now, go get the couch and you'll me done."

You growl, "Babe, why can't you help?"

"I unpacked the kitchen and most of the bedroom. Move it."

She point and you follow Puck out the apartment and down the stairs, both of you get on separate ends and start carrying the couch up.

Puck looks at you, "Still bossy as hell."

"Not gonna change."

"Watch your fingers."

"Thanks." You keep walking, "I hope they fix the elevator soon."

He nods, "It's a nice building though."

"Oh yeah, so Rachel's looking good."

Puck grins but says nothing, yep, you knew, he still likes her. It's the most obvious crush you've ever seen and you've seen obvious crushes. You walk into the apartment, your arms are shaking but this is the last piece of furniture.

"Right in front of the TV and be careful."

You decide it's best to ignore her orders as you drop the couch, you crawl over the arm and lie face down. You feel weight on your back and you smell apples, it's Santana. She leas down and kisses the back of your head then starts to rub your shoulders.

"You did so good baby."

You nod, "Sleep."

"Quinn."

"Sleep."

"Baby."

0000

Santana

You get up and mush her face down into the couch, "Go to bed then."

She gets up, kissing you, the she wanders off to the room and closes the door. You walk into the kitchen, Puck behind you and hops on the counter while you start getting ready to cook dinner. Some nights Quinn cooks but she is a much better baker, she burns herself or the food when it's anything else. You think it's because she likes to read while she cooks, it doesn't work out well. Ever.

"This place is kick ass."

"Thanks Puckerman, get off the counter."

He hops down, "Yes mom." He walks over sitting in the chair, "I hope this works for you San, you and Quinn have always been great together."

"Thanks, wanna help?"

"Sure?"

"Cut up the peppers."

Puck starts working and you smile, he's been so eager to help since he got in from his flight, you know he's just as tired as Quinn and he'll probably pass out soon.

"It's lonely out there."

You look up, "Hmm?"

"It's lonely in California. I don't know anyone." He keeps cutting, "I hate it there."

You look at him, "What do you wanna do?"

"I can't go back home...so I was looking at these apartments, there is a one bedroom down the hall, not that bad." He looks at you, "Guess we'll be neighbors."

You hug him tightly and he drops the knife quickly hugging you back, you kiss him on the cheek and grin.

"Go to sleep on the couch. I got it."

He smiles, "Alright."

He walks out and you can't stop smiling, one of your best friends is going to be down the hall, you live with the girl you're in love with, and you have two more great friends just a train ride away. You couldn't be happier, you don't feel like anything is missing. For the first time in a while you feel perfect with no "buts".

0000

You lie in bed with Quinn after dinner, your arms wrapped around her waist and she's reading a book with an apple in her mouth. She takes a bit and you take the apple from her and put it in the trash, there is nothing left and now she's just making a mess. She looks at you with a smile and leans in kissing you gently as she closes the book. She pulls her glasses off and sits them on the nightstand the snuggles into bed and you lean against her.

"Dinner was so good baby."

You smile, "Thank you princess."

"It's pretty cool that Puck is gonna be down the hall too."

You nod, "So exciting, he saved up so much money." You lean in kissing her, "You know what baby?"

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

You kiss her and she taste like apples.

0000

AN: Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
